The Impossible Gigacore: Farmiliar Faces
by Gigacore
Summary: Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind


_**The Impossible**_

 _ **GIGACORE**_

 _ **Entry III**_

 _ **Familiar Faces**_

 _ **By: Alejandro Hancock**_

Authors Note & Disclaimer

Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind. If you have any fan art you want to share email me at alexhancock17 . I do not own any other characters at all. With all that out of the way, enjoy the story of Gigacore!

 **Chapter I**

 **An Old Rival**

The events of the past few weeks hadn't given Jason much time to live his normal life. After the defeat of Acacia things had died down a bit. Jason finally had time to wind down. According to him, pretty much everything was right in the world. This Friday and Saturday he would be performing _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. The following weekend he was going on a date with Amora. Gigacore was all over the news. The only problem he seemed to have left was the local school jerk: Cameron.

Cameron was much stronger than Jason. Jason would never forget that day when he dodged a punch from Cameron and it made a huge dent in the locker behind him. Jason never knew why Cameron hated him so much.

"Hey Jason!" Cameron said storming towards him. "I want a few words with you!" Jason cringed a bit.

"Yeeeees?" Jason asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. The entire hall was staring in their direction. Cameron was much taller than Jason. The two rivals stared each other down.

"Five minutes ago I heard that you and Amora were a couple." Cameron said angrily. "I'm going to tell you this once. Amora is MY girl." Jason almost laughed.

"What?" Jason said. "I've never seen you two get within five feet of each other." It was clear Cameron wanted to pick a fight.

"Don't you realize?" Cameron said. "The only reason she hangs out with you is because she _pities_ you. You need to leave her alone."

"And what if I don't trust you near her." Jason said. "Believe me, there's more to me than you assume."

"And what if there's more to me than you think?" Cameron asked. Suddenly it started to get colder. Somehow the temperature was dropping. Jason had to get out of there. If he fought Cameron, his secret identity would be exposed.

"I gotta get to class." Jason said. He bolted away from Cameron hoping to the heavens he wouldn't persue. Jason didn't slow down until he made it to his last class of the day. He had lost him. But why did the temperature drop? Jason had a theory about it but he didn't like it very much.

Daren and Jason were once again walking out the school doors at the end of the day. Amora had to stay behind to finish some homework so it was just the two of them. Jason had a feeling that he should stay but he ignored it.

"So I heard Cameron gave you a hard time today." Daren said.

"That is correct." Jason responded. "But there's something I'm more worried about."

"Oh boy." Daren said. "What is it this time." Jason's expression was grim.

"When he and I were 'talking'." Jason explained. "I had told him I was capable of more than he could know." Jason then looked right at Daren. "He said the same thing back to me and it instantly got much colder. It may be just a theory, but I think Cameron can alter the temperature like I can alter gravity."

"But how come he hasn't used it before?" Daren asked. This was very alarming news to him.

"He might be a mutant." Jason said. "Most mutants don't gain their powers until their teenage years. The problem is I don't think he wants to use his powers for good." They sat there a while in silence. Daren finally spoke up.

"Either way," He said. "Cameron needs to make the first move before we do anything."

"I know," Jason said. "I just hope it's nothing too big."

 **Chapter II**

 **Match Met**

Daren and Jason once again entered the headquarters. As they entered the room Jason donned his suit. "So what do we have today?" He asked.

"Everything's pretty quiet right now." Daren said. Jason's phone began to ring. Amora was calling him. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Jason," Amora said urgently. "You need to get to our school _right_ now." Jason didn't bother asking questions.

"I'm on my way." He said. He looked at Daren, donned his helmet, then ran off.

Gigacore stood in the dark hallway of Crimson High. The only other time he had seen his school so dark was when he forgot that he didn't have early morning Seminary on friday. But his mind wasn't light enough to remember the occasion. He walked to the end of the hallway where he was hit directly in the face with a chair. His helmet cracked and he hit the floor.

He recovered and looked up to see Cameron. Cameron looked surprised, then angry. "What are you doing here!?" Then he made the connection. "You are Jason, aren't you?" There was no hiding it anymore.

"Where's Amora!" Gigacore demanded, quickly standing up. "What have you done to her!" Cameron grew a twisted smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said. The temperature instantly raised.

"So you are a mutant." Gigacore said, ignoring the heat. "I'm assuming you can control the temperature."

"You really are clever." Cameron said. "You see, Amora's in a very cold place right now, and unless you leave her alone, she will stay there." That made Gigacore snap.

"NO!" He screamed. Gigacore shoved Cameron into the wall. This was exactly what Cameron wanted but he didn't care. "You will let her go, NOW!" Gigacore shouted as he kept Cameron pinned against the wall. Cameron laughed.

"You'll have to find her first." He said evilly. "But before that, you have to face me." He gave Gigacore a swift punch in the gut making him stumble back. "Now if you don't mind," Cameron said. "I'm going to the bank." He ran off while Gigacore was still recovering.

Gigacore looked up to see that Cameron was gone. "Jason!" Daren said. "What just happened?"

"I have to find Amora." Gigacore said. He ran down the halls opening each and every door. "AMORA!" He cried out. He waited a second, and heard something.

"J-Jason?" A voice said weakly. She was near!

"Where are you?" Gigacore shouted.

"I don't know." She responded.

"Just keep talking!" Gigacore said. "I'll find you."

"I-it's so cold." Amora said. "And dark too."

"Just hold on!" Gigacore said. "For the love of all that's good hold on!" He was feet away, he could feel it.

"I can hear you." Amora said quietly. "I think you're right in front of me." Without another word Gigacore kicked open the closest door to him and saw Amora tied to a chair. She looked up at him. Her lips were blue, she was shaking from the cold as Gigacore untied her. Within seconds they were both out of the room. Amora was crying. "Thank you." She sobbed. "Thank you. I knew you would come."

"I would _never_ leave you." Jason said. "Nobody could _ever_ stop me from leaving you. Come on, let's get you someplace warm."

 **Chapter III**

 **Avenge or Revenge?**

Jason and Amora staggered through the doorway. The entire way home he had kept as close to her as possible to keep her warm. She was, indeed very cold. "Daren," Jason said. "You need to keep Amora safe and warm."

"And what about you." Daren asked. "What are you doing?"

"I have some business to take care of." Jason said. He ran out the door.

Cameron walked out of the bank with two bags full of money. He looked out to see Gigacore standing in his way. He was a bit surprised he had found him.

Gigacore stood there, fists clenched, ready for a fight. It was getting very hot around him. Cameron was obviously trying to soften him up. The streets were dead, no noise came from anywhere. It was only the two of them, staring each other down.

"So, you're ready to fight now?" Cameron said.

"You say that as if it will be an even match." Gigacore said, gritting his teeth. It was getting very hot.

"Well then." Carson said as he punched his hand. "Lets get started." In that instant, Gigacore snapped. He charged at Carson. Carson did the same. Gigacore went for a punch but Cameron caught it. His stomach suddenly became extremely cold before Carson punched it. Gigacore stumbled backwards. He looked up to see Cameron pointing a gun towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time as the gunshot cracked through the air.

Gigacore was no longer holding back. He forced Cameron to the ground. An audible _Humph_ could be heard as he hit the ground. Gigacore ran for him, grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up. "You still wanna dance!" He said threateningly. He threw Cameron against a tree and made sure he stayed there. "You thought you could mess with my friends and get away with it!?" Gigacore shouted as he forced him into the bank wall. He stormed toward Cameron and clutched his throat.

"You've learned your lesson now, haven't you?" Gigacore asked. "HAVEN'T YOU!?" As Cameron's eyes began to roll to the back of his head, Gigacore heard a voice.

"Jason!" Amora shouted, running toward him. "Jason stop!" He looked at her for a few seconds, then let go of Cameron. As Gigacore's senses came back the realization of what he had done began to sink in on him like a falling ceiling. He looked at his hands, horrified.

"Wh-wha…" He couldn't even speak. Jason took off his helmet and looked at Amora. Tears were filling his eyes. He looked back to see Cameron sprawled on the floor. He had to have broken a few bones. Jason fell to the ground and started crying. "What have I done?" He repeated over and over. "What have I done?"

 **Chapter IV**

 **Mistakes**

This time it was Amora who was helping Jason through the door. The entire way home he was speechless and lost in despair. He had nearly killed a man. It was almost 1:00am. Daren and Amora helped Jason to his feet. He looked up at both of them.

"I'm so sorry." He said weakly. "This is all my fault."

"No," Amora said softly. "None of this was your fault."

"You don't understand." Jason said. "Earlier today I had a prompting to stay with you after school and I waved it off. I delayed a prompting and I paid for it dearly." There was a long pause. Jason's friends knew what he said was true.

"Jason." Daren said. Jason looked up at him. "Remember that time you had the prompting to come to my house?" Jason nodded. "And on the way you found my brother who ran away a few hours before and brought him home to my family?" Jason remembered it like it was yesterday.

"You are not a bad person Jason." Amora said. "You simply made a mistake. You've done so much to help people. Today struck you at your heart but I know you. You don't let anything stop you from being you. I know you can rise above this."

Jason's tears were now of gratitude. "I am so lucky to have you guys." They all joined in a group hug.

"Come on." Daren said. "Let's get home."

Jason sat on the couch watching T.V. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. So he sat there, waiting for the sun to rise. at 2:00 am there was a knock on the door. Jason sighed, got up, and headed towards the front room. He opened the door to see Amora.

"Amora." Jason said, rather surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were doing alright." Amora said while looking down. "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Jason let Amora inside the house. They walked back to the living room and sat down side by side. Nothing but the dim light of the TV illuminated the room. Nothing was said for a while, but finally, Jason spoke up.

"When I was looking for you at the school," He said. "I had never been more scared. It was never my intention to put you in harms way."

"I know it wasn't." Amora said. "But when you're dating a superhero it's inevitable, is it not?"

"Of course," Jason responded. "But the third week. That's a little too soon for me to handle."

"Jason," Amora said. "Look at me." Jason turned his head until their eyes locked. Amora placed her hands on his shoulders. "This was not your fault. Today you saved my life and made sure I would not be in danger the same way again. Yes, you have powers. Yes you have become a superhero. But deep down, I can still see that old Jason. The one who would make a new joke every day. The one I bumped into nearly a month ago. The one…" She paused. "The one I fell in love with."

Jason's mind became clearer and clearer with each word Amora spoke. After the last few words were spoken, the two leaned forward.

And they kissed.

 **Chapter V**

 **Forgiveness**

It was ten seconds of bliss. Amora left soon after so her family wouldn't wonder where she was. Jason couldn't quite grasp what had just happened. This was, after all, his first kiss. Now that Amora was gone, Jason turned off the T.V. and went to his room. He would sleep soundly tonight.

Jason woke up at 10:30 Saturday. He must have had the stupidest grin on his face as he went through his morning routine. Today he, Daren, and Amora were going to upgrade the headquarters a bit. He really hoped his friends got a good nights sleep. Once he was done with his chores he grabbed his jacket and sprang out the door.

He arrived at the house to see Daren and Amora waiting for him at the front door. He ran up the porch and gave Amora a hug. "Thank you so much." Jason said as Amora hugged him back.

"Everyone needs help sometimes." She responded. They let go of each other and Jason turned to Daren.

"It's been what? Ten hours since I've seen you?" Jason asked.

"Eight actually." Daren said sarcastically. "I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"C'mere bro!" Jason said. The two shared a short bro hug, then entered the building. Despite all the decorations, the headquarters wasn't exactly top class. There was still rotting paint and colorless wood covering the walls and floor. Today was going to be devoted to cleaning up the room. Jason tuned on the radio he brought and the three went to work.

The room slowly transformed. The walls went from a faded green to a bright blue. The floor was ripped up and replaced with a brand new wooden floor put in plank by plank. Jason's job helped pay for the equipment.

After six hours Jason, Daren, and Amora stood in the doorway of the new headquarters. Bright blue walls surrounded a light brown wooden floor. A glass shower area housed the Gigacore suit. Three computer screens displayed different news stations to keep track of crime. A fourth showed what Gigacore's helmet camera saw. Three computer chairs were neatly tucked into the long desk holding the screens. Proud of their work, the three began to head home.

Jason opened the door and froze. A man was standing at the other end of the doorway carrying grocery bags in each hand.

"Well," Bruce Banner said. "I wasn't expecting this to happen today."

 **Author's Note**

Whew! This issue took so long to write! I barely had any time since I was performing in a play while I was writing this. That was not the only hard part though. As you know, Gigacore sort of goes berzerk in this entry. I did not enjoy writing in this darker tone. But alas, it had to be done. Next time Gigacore will be introduced to a brand new villain. This one I'm really excited about since I'm planning on having this villain be Gigacore's arch nemesis. You're gonna have to read next week's issue to find out who he is. Also read the next issue to find out what Bruce Banner's role will be in the next few weeks or so. As always, leave questions that I can answer down here in the Author's Note. Thank you so much for reading this entry of The Impossible Gigacore. See you next week! Farewell!


End file.
